The protector
by Persona15
Summary: Percy is thought to be dead. But really in 5000 years, Percy will be named the new lord of the universe by Chaos. Percy spends the millenniums traveling the universe as X, an assassin who kills the evil and helps the needy. At the same time he is becoming the most feared and sought after assassin in the universe because hidden under a mask and cloak, no one has ever seen his face.


**Trust me I can't write a sentence that makes sense how could I write a master piece like Percy Jackson? : P**

Percy Jackson was having a gut feeling: Today would be the day the war would end. He and Annabeth could finally settle down and have a family. He could get married and not have to worry about messing up a great prophecy.

He still had to fight Gaea and the rest of her terrible army though,nd only then he could be sure that no one he ever cared about would ever be hurt again.

So, he fought. The first monster he fought was a massive Cyclops. At first, he had thought the beast was Tyson, but when he saw the rough grey skin and the bloodshot eye he knew that this was no gentle giant. At 15 feet Percy had to use the monster's loins to catapult himself to the vulnerable eye to stab riptide through it.

Percy fell from the monster into a group of 5 vicious hellhounds. Their jaws had drool dripping onto their shaggy black fur and sharp yellow21qq312 Q312 teeth. He twirled and slashed them. Quickly killed the weakest two when a large one leapt towards him. At the same time, there was a second one coming from the opposite side. He rolled right under the belly of the first hellhound, slashing it the stomach. But when Percy had turned he found not a hellhound, but Will Solace. He ran over to his fellow warrior and saw a deep gash on the Son of Apollo's chest. Quickly fading the child of the sun whispered to Percy to tell Nico he loves him and that he would see him in the underworld. Percy realized the demigod had sacrificed himself for him and with the picture of Son of Apollo seared into his mind he screamed, "FOR WILL SOLACE!" He ran into the horde of monsters and slashed and hacked until there was not one enemy standing. Percy had never been this mad in his life, there was no reason any of these young demigods had to die! Then he heard it, the deep resonating sound of a cackle so vicious that it would make Tartarus wet his pants.

But Percy did not cower. That was one thing he promised himself he could never do again. There had been to many people that had died for him to do that now. So, he prepared himself for the fight that was to come and at that time, several things happened. First Gaea appeared, she looked as if she was made entirely out of dirt and a swamp green. Her hair looked grainy and as if her skin was made from tree bark. Her teeth were chipped and yellow. When she smiled, it was almost as if she was the devil himself. So overall not someone you would want to go on a date with. Or even look at…

But Percy could not take his eyes away from her. Not because her looks, but the thing in her hands. Or she.

"ANNABETH!", Percy had never felt so powerless in his life, not even when Gabe had beat him black and blue. Percy started running towards Gaea, but he was too late. Just before Percy was within fighting reach Gaea had dropped Annabeth like a rag doll.

"She is already dead boy. She has contributed to my rising along with this other demigod here."

Percy had not even seen him. Jason lay on the hard earth deathly pale, but alive. Percy knelt by his side and whispered to him, that he would be all right. That he would see Piper again. Jason muttered, "I will see Piper in the underworld," He whispered on the brink of death. "Annabeth wanted me to tell you that she loves you. That you will be together in her heart, but she would not wait. She knows you will win this war. That you could have a life she could never have. She wanted you to live for her. She told you to follow your heart and don't be a seaweed brai-…"

Percy stood and screamed for all the world to hear "I will make you fade for this!" Gaea just smirked, but when she saw the mile-long wall of water closing in on them he saw a hint of fear in her eyes. The type of fear a primordial would in the face of death. Percy felt the same kind of outrage as he had in Tartarus, when he had controlled the poison. His mind sought out a way to kill her before coming to a stunning conclusion. A human being is 65% water. If he could control poison because of the water in it, shouldn't he be able to control blood? The only question now was if it would be the same for ichor. Percy felt that tug deep in his gut using the power from the water swirling around him and felt an explosion of power. Ever molecule in Gaea had exploded and was carried into the water from all different directions. What was once Gaea was now spread out all over the universe.

When the water dispersed the gods, all flashed to where he was laying on the ground, panting. He saw Zeus hop over a puddle of sea water with a little grimace. He opened his mouth to begin a kingly, unimportant speech, but he was interrupted by another flash. In place of the blinding light was a man in a black suit. He was taller than any of the gods with chocolate skin with what looked like little comets and constellations floating on and around his skin. When Percy looked the man in the eye, he was surprised to see a million mini explosions that created the most beautiful sort of nebula Percy had ever seen.

At the sight of the strange man every single god dropped into a bow, even Zeus although it was stiff and a bit snobby. Percy however didn't move and when the man saw him he asked, "Why do you not bow to me? I am Lord Chaos, the creator." Percy at least now knew who this man was, so he voiced his opinion.

"Sorry if you feel offended or anything, but this world you created isn't as good as it's made out to be. Also, I don't bow to people I just met and haven't given me a reason to respect them." All the gods visibly grew scared at his comment and were nervously glancing at Chaos.

But he just laughed, "I don't think I've ever been told that! Especially by a demigod! You are correct Percy! But as much as I would like to chat with a man as fine as yourself, I do have business here." This made all the gods a bit more relaxed, but they still glanced at Percy who was now sitting and nursing a bad cut with some water from the tidal wave. When Chaos looked back at him and gestured for him to grab his hand, Percy did so.

They appeared floating in what Percy assumed was space. As there was billions of twinkling stars and planets all around them. Although Percy did not recognize any of the Planets around him, he saw movement coming from most of them and Percy realized that he was surrounded by thousands of different species and cultures.

"This universe is filled with billions upon billions of different inhabited planets. I have worked vigorously keeping the human race from discovering this world."

"Why?" Percy was more than a little confused about this. Why have every other planet know about each other, other than Earth?

"Well Percy, Earth is the original planet. The Olympian counsel themselves do not know about this outside world. I have tried to keep it this way because I know if I go to war than my enemy will target you because you are the weak link in my chain. Every primordial I am aware of I trust completely or they fade. You see Primordial also have a weakness. They must all swear allegiance to someone stronger than they or if they are the strongest, have people sear loyalty to them. If I die then they will fade alongside me unless I leave an heir. Sadly, that's where you come in. I understand you have no wish of becoming powerful, but, Percy, I need to ask you to take over my position."

''WHATTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Chaos unsurprisingly decided to rephrase, "Not now! In 5000 years! But if you take this position you must promise to me to never tell anyone. You must keep it a secret. I will make sure all your friends and family are granted immortality. You will get the powers and abilities of everything you ever kill, from your first day you learned you were a demigod till the end of time."

Percy considered for a moment before asking, "Why do you need 5000 years?"

Chaos considered for a moment, "I need 5000 years because I want to have time to say goodbye to my wife."

 **A/N BTW if you haven't figured it out yet Chaos has a wife : P**

"Is there anything you want me to do before you fade," Percy asked.

Chaos sighed, "Yes there is. You must create an army because I foresee a long a violent war soon after I fade. You can contact me usually through iris messaging… I know this is a lot to take on, but I beg you to let me spend my last years in peace."

Percy had made up his mind. Known for the whole conversation really, "Yes."

Chaos looked happy with this and then his face fell so quick Percy couldn't react. The creator surged forwards and told Percy with a broken heart, "I feel so bad," the man wailed. "I have to change the memories of all your friends to make them think you faded with Gaea and that I never came to earth. But I promise you I will bring back every demigod who died in the wars both the titan and giant, but they will think y-you died. Your mother. Your father. A-A-Annabeth. I just wish someone as pure hearted as you would never have to be hurt again," by this time the man was collapsed on a surprized Percy.

"It's ok," Percy whispered brotherly, "Annabeth and everyone else will be alive, but can I make a request? I want Luke and Ethan and Zoe and every person who had a good heart also came back alive. Enemy or not I don't care. Also…" Percy whispered into Chaos's ear before looking at him with puppy eyes.

This made Chaos stop for a moment, "I really did pick the right person, didn't I?"

"I guess so…"

"One last thing Percy I need to impart you with most of my power and seeing as I will be vacationing for quite a while I don't really need it. Soooo…"

And with a flourish Chaos imparted most of his power into a surprised demigod and flashed away to a 5000-year vacation with his wife.

Salina and Beckendorf walked through the gates of Camp Half-Blood with dozens of other demigods. Some they recognized and some they didn't. They encountered no one and headed over to the campfire. But when they saw the glowing embers in the fire, they all looked at each other not believing that Percy would ever let it get that small and uncheerful. As the campers noticed the reincarnated demigods the tears of sadness turned into tears of joy running down their stained cheeks.

Beckendorf had assumed that Percy lived through the war because he was not in the group joining them back to the campfire, but as he looked around he couldn't find the son of Poseidon anywhere. He turned and at that moment saw Annabeth make that same realization and fall to her knees in a grief so strong, everyone on the planet fell silent for just a second. Beckendorf took this as a sign to yell, "Where's Percy?!"

Beckendorf at this point had been in a fatherly embrace with Chiron who fumbled to pull out a drachma and proceeded to run to the nearest restroom. When he had lost sight of the anxious centaur he turned around and kissed an unexpecting Salina right on the lips,

"WE GET TO HAVE A FAMILY! KIDS!" This made a cheer go up around the couple and a blush spread across both of their cheeks.

By this time, Chiron had messaged Olympus and a dozen flashes appeared all around the campers. Well except Apollo, he had flashed into the pond, but appeared a second later with a bit of seaweed in his honey hair.

Beckendorf had just took this in when he heard a hoarse yell,

"Where is Percy!" He turned to see it had come from a tear stained Poseidon. He saw him look around with frightened eyes before seeing Annabeth laying on the Earth.

"Oh, Annabeth what shall we do… My boy has been forever loyal. To loyal for anyone to ever compare."

With this Annabeth turned her fierce gray eyes at Poseidon and yelled, "NO HE WAS NOT LOYAL! HE PROMISED. TOGETHER FOREVER. together."

Poseidon's eyes only flashed once before something appeared at his feet. It was a large wicker basket with a blue and gray checked blanket covering it. Next to the basket a scroll appeared and the Sea God began to read aloud:

 _Dear Olympians,_

 _Perseus has brought you all back from the underworld. He was very scared that if you were left without the protection of your fierce and brave army, the Greeks would be very vulnerable to attack, also he just loves you all and could not image any of the demigods or the gods themselves in pain. He asked me to bring back every soul who perished in either the Titan or Giant war. He also felt the need to bring back Luke, the host of Kronos and Ethan Nukumera. He also made sure that Lady Artemis's hunters returned. Including Zoe Nightshade, a demi-titan who was sent to live in the stars. She has told me that she would very much enjoy returning to Artemis's hunt and that it was quite boring in the stars. Apparently, she got tired of attacking Orion! Quite an interesting girl I very much enjoyed meeting her…_

 _Percy had requested that every hero of either of the wars and anyone brought back to life be gifted with immortality. They will become the immortal heroes and camp leaders of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter._

 _~Chaos, creator of the universe and other interesting things_

 _Annabeth,_

 _Oh, how I wish I had not broken my promise. It is burning my soul inside and out. I know you will feel lonely and perhaps through the years even miss your stupid seaweed brain. But that is what this basket is for. Inside is a child that Chaos has created by intertwining our two life threads and making a third one. He is a sweet child with a bright future and has already been gifted with immortality. I had always wanted a family together and I hope that you feel the same. I will always watch out for you and keep you from harm. I promise. I feel so heartbroken that I cannot share our dear child together, and perhaps one day I shall meet him._

 _~your seaweed brain, Percy Jackson_

 _P.S. also inside the basket is my camp beads and riptide. May Carter, our child wield it with pride and strength._

The whole camp was in tears by the end of the letters and Annabeth walked numbly to the basket and lifted a fold of the soft blue blanket. Inside was a baby boy with dark hair. He had Percy's green eyes with stunning silvery-grey specks in them. When he caught sight of her he gave her a crooked smile. One almost identical to Percy's. Annabeth gave the sweet baby boy a small smile and thought;

Maybe Percy did keep his promise.


End file.
